Stolen Moments
by Miss Lacy
Summary: Derek/Ivy teen!fic. Smut! "She never even thought about him until the moment he had her in his arms, and suddenly she wanted him..."


**/ So, here's an edited version…Ivy and Derek as teenagers, pursuing their dreams of being famous thespians in the small town they grew up in yadda-yadda-yadda… I'm not really sure what happened but yeah… /**

She hated this show Ivy thought as she tried to gather the fifteen little midgets she was supposed to shuffle on and off the stage for their entrance in the act one finale. _Damn!_ Why they couldn't just shut up and get in line she would never understand. Normally she loved kids but backstage they were just plain annoying. Finally, they were lined up behind her and she started to lead them through the pass-through behind the cyc. _Shoot! _She thought as she saw Derek coming through towards them, now the kids were definitely going to bump the cyc. He pressed his back up against the back wall making room for her to shuffle the herd though the tiny space and gave her that funny little smile that always made her wonder what he was thinking. Suddenly the intro music started and, realizing he was going to be late, the rug-rat behind her shoved her roughly out of his way as the children's ensemble full out ran the rest of the way onstage. The kid had pushed her into Derek and he had caught her, holding her tight against him, as those kids squeezed past and out from behind the cyc. She realized she was breathing a little harder than normal on account of his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Not even caring about the cyc fluttering behind her and, heart beating ridiculously fast she looked up into his eyes and smiled tentatively up at him. Then, completely out of nowhere he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. She melted, she didn't want to, hadn't even ever thought of him like that in fact she had a huge crush on his best friend, but she couldn't remember any of that right now. At first it was soft and careful like he was afraid she would slap him but instead she slid one of her hands up his chest, sliding it into his hair, the other she slid down to his hip pulling herself closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. Deepening the kiss he moved a big had to the small of her back and pulled her even tighter against him in a most suggestive way the other tangled in her curly blonde hair. He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entryand she obliged meeting his tongue with her own. They explored every inch of each other's mouths, saliva wetting both their faces. She nipped his bottom lip playfully and rolled her hips against his causing him to actually groan and herself to moan softly. He moved his tongue out of her mouth and down her neck stopping to bite and suck so hard that it would probably leave marks. Shivering slightly she moaned again and rubbed her body against his. Taking a step he turned them around so that now she was the one shoved up against the back wall. Both her hands were twisting in his hair by now and using his weight to keep them pressed together he slid his up to cover her breasts. He squeezed and the sound she made turned him on way past second base. He moved his hands to undo her shirt buttons, not worrying about them being caught because the entire rest of the cast was on stage. When her shirt was just hanging open he moved his mouth down and licked the curves of her breasts. She distracted him by sliding her hand down and rubbing his throbbing erection through the fabric of his pants. Returning the favor he slowly moved his hand down her stomach, past the waistband of her favorite sweatpants, and into her panties, surprised that she was wet and ready. Taking one finger he slid it up into her to the knuckle and she bit her own lip moaning louder, groaning out "more" into his ear. He slid in another finger and she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming at the pain that hurt so good. He finger fucked her slowly and deliberately at first but then faster and harder until he was jamming as hard as he could and she clenched, fingernails digging into his back as she came. He followed right behind, her moaning his name finishing him off. They clutched each other, breathing hard and sweating like they'd actually screwed each other. Hearing the final verse of the number they quickly broke out of their haze. She buttoned her shirt and he smoothed his hair, both of them wiping their mouths with their hands. He pulled her in for one last deep kiss then they separated back to their own sides of the stage; her to babysit the rug-rats and him to get into costume for act two. Neither one spoke about what had happened but they both eagerly looked forward to tomorrow's show.


End file.
